Love After Dreaming
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Mencintai orang yang membencimu, berat bukan? dia bahkan tak mau memandangmu di saat kau harus berjuang mempertahankan hidupmu/ pair SasuSaku/OOC,TYPO,Gaje dll. Don't like dont read no Flame! mind to RnR please?


**Love After Dreaming**

Yohs! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! XD saya ngebuat fic baru lagi, padahal yang satu aja belom kelar, hehe, kali ini Yuu membuat fic berated T, udah kapok buat yang rated M, readersnya minta adegan lemon mulu sih ==' *plaked.

Oke oke, mungkin fic Yuu kali ini ceritanya udah pasaran, atau banyak miripnya, tapi sumpah ni fic buatan Yuu sendiri kok, gak ada nyontek dari fic laen =o=. Ini fic aku buat berdasarkan khayalan Yuu waktu lagi dengerin lagu **Hitomi No Jyuunin**-nya L'arc n Ciel~ XD sumpah tuh lagu kereeeeeennn bangeettt! ^o^b. tapi gak semua aku ikutin, soalnya ending di khayalanku sedih banget T~T, jadi aku sedikit menambahkan cerita yang idenya ku dapat berdasarkan film yang sempat ku nonton, kalau gak salah judulnya 'Biarlah waktu yang bicara'.

Oke langsung aja ke intinya, selamat membaca minna! XD

OoOoOoO

**Summary : **Mencintai pria yang membencimu, berat bukan? Dia bahkan tak sudi memandangmu bahkan di saat kau harus berjuang mempertaruhkan hidupmu.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, TYPO, bahasanya gak baku dll, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

**Disclaimer : ** Entahlah, mungkin saya[?] *Bletak! Dilempar sandal ma om Kicchan

Oke oke, saya Cuma meminjam chara dari om Masashi Kishimoto aja kok =3=

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/comfort

OoOoOoO

**Love After Dreaming**

'Andai aku bisa memilikmu'

'Aku tak keberatan meski itu hanya di dalam mimpi'

'Jika dengan begitu kau akan memandangku'

'Selamanya bermimpi pun aku rela'

'Tapi itu hanyalah sebatas bunga tidur, yang akan layu jika aku terbangun'

'Meski begitu aku tak menyesal telah memimpikannya'

'Semoga yang ku impikan menjadi kenyataan'

'Agar aku tidak lagi menjadi putri tidur yang senang bermimpi'

'Dengan begitu kisah hidupku akan menjadi lebih indah'

'Love after Dreaming'

OoOoOoO

"Sakura, kali ini mohon turuti permintan kami" seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya tampak memohon kepada gadis berambut pink di hadapannya.

"Onii-chan, aku sudah bilangkan, aku pasti akan melakukannya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, masih banyak yang ingin ku lakukan" jawab gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal setelah operasi itu Sakura!"

"Onii-chan keberhasilannya hanya dua puluh persen, tak ada yang bisa menjamin aku akan hidup setelah itu. kumohon.."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabari kaa-san dan tou-san, tapi sampai kapan?"

"Sampai Sasuke-kun mau memandangku…"

"Hentikan Sakura! Kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu hanya untuk pria brengsek itu!"

"Onii-chan, ku mohon…" Sakura memandang dengan tatapan memohon.

"Terserahlah,"

"Arigatou Gaara nii-san!" kata Sakura tersenyum.

OoOoOoO

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, aku membawa bento titipan bibi Mikoto, lagi-lagi kau melupakannya," kata Sakura seraya memberikan sebungkus bento pada Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke~ siapa gadis ini?" kata seorang gadis dengan rambut merah marun sambil memeluk mesra lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat, seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun~ tunggu aku!" kata gadis itu lagi seraya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Tidak tahu katanya? Padahal mereka adalah teman sejak kecil, well mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang menganggapnya demikian, kenyataannya mereka hanya tetangga sejak kecil. Dia menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu, tapi Sasuke justru cenderung membencinya, dia tidak tahu alasannya, yang lebih menyakitkan karena Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Sakura sangat akrab dengan keluarga Uchiha yang lain, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika dengan lantang Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Sasuke menolak kehadirannya, membencinya dan sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada. Bahkan ketika Sakura menyatakan cintanya, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan sebuah kalimat yang begitu menusuk, "Jauhi aku, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi.".

Tapi Sakura tetap bertahan, karena baginya Sasuke adalah segalanya, orang yang sangat dicintainya, dan dia akan berjuang untuk menggapai cintanya itu.

OoOoOoO

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke dengan teman-temannya hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Yah ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau lupa? Hari ini keluarga kita akan makan malam bersama, dan kita diminta untuk pulang cepat,"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu, kau pulang saja sana, aku tidak akan hadir dalam acara itu," jawab Sasuke datar seraya beranjak pergi.

"Ta..tapi Sasuke-kun," reflex Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, menahannya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau menyebalkan!" tanpa Sakura duga Sasuke menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan membentaknya, meski sudah sering tapi tetap saja menyakitkan baginya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang segera beranjak dari tempat itu dengan mata yang sayu.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya pelan sambil tetap memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Sakura meremas dadanya, ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, rasanya begitu sakit.

'Oh tidak, apakah aku sudah sampai batasnya? Tidak, tuhan kumohon jangan sekarang! Aku belum melakukan apapun!' batinnya, pandangannya semakin mengabur, sayup-sayup didengarnya teriakan histeris dari beberapa siswa yang melihatnya dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

OoOoOoO

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah raut wajah khawatir Gaara, kaa-san dan tou-sannya, kemudian dia melihat seluruh keluarga Uchiha minus Sasuke yang juga tampak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya pelan.

"Sakura, jangan bikin kami lebih menderita dari ini, kau sudah sampai batasnya, harus segera di operasi," kata seorang pria.

"Tou-san…" Sakura tampak berfikir sebentar, "Baiklah, tapi beri aku waktu sehari penuh untuk menuntaskan urusanku, " jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, minggu besok kau boleh melakukan apapun, kemudian kau akan menjalanai operasi keesokan harinya," jawab tou-sannya dengan suara berat.

"Arigatou tou san," kemudian Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Paman, bibi, sekali lagi aku mohon jangan beritahu apapun mengenai penyakitku pada Sasuke-kun,"

"Kalau itu maumu, kami pasti mengabulkannya," jawab Mikoto dengan mata sayu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang baru pulang entah dari mana mendapati rumahnya kosong melompong, tapi dia tidak memusingkannya, karena difikirnya keluarganya pastilah masih makan malam dengan keluarga Sakura. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Beberapa menit kemudian Hpnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk, ia pun membacanya.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**From : Sakura**

**Sasuke-kun, kumohon temui aku besok pagi di bukit belakang sekolah. Ini permintaan terakhirku, ku harap kau mau mengabulkannya. Sakura.**

"Cih, mengganggu saja," gumamnya kemudian menghapus pesan itu.

OoOoOoO

Sakura merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, entah mengapa udara musim semi kali ini begitu dingin. Ia memandang bunga sakura yang berguguran, kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Sudah sejak pagi ia berada di tempat itu, duduk meringkuk di bawah pohon sakura, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Meski begitu ia tetap setia menunggu, walau udara yang sangat dingin itu telah membuat kulitnya semakin pucat, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan, dia ambruk di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran seolah menangisi penantiannya.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas, ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena tidak menemui gadis yang menunggunya kemarin. Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal, sejak keluar kamar ia merasa suram, keluarganya sama sekali tak ada yang bersuara, bahkan Itachi yang sangat jahil sekalipun. Lalu ia tidak mendapati Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya ketika ia melintasi rumah gadis itu, dan tentu saja saat ini dia lupa membawa bentonya lagi, dan lagi-lagi Sakura tidak muncul untuk membawakannya.

'Hn, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan gadis itu,' batinnya.

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari hingga seminggu, dan pria itu sama sekali belum melihat wajah Sakura dimana pun. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya kepada keluarganya maupun teman-teman Sakura, apalagi mengecek keberadaan gadis itu di kelas. Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri, hatinya begitu gelisah, ia yang terbiasa melihat senyum gadis itu, terbiasa mendengar namanya keluar dengan lembut dari bibir gadis itu, dan terbiasa menyakiti gadis itu menjadi begitu gelisah, seperti sakau saja.

Ia tidak tahu, kalau gadis itu telah memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sering kali memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu diam-diam. Namun harga dirinya selalu berhasil membuatnya menyakiti gadis itu, dan sekarang…ia akui ia menyesal.

Sasuke bejalan kearah kelas Sakura, kini ia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi itu dan mencari kabar mengenai Sakura. Sesampainya di kelas Sakura, Sasuke melihat dua teman akrab Sakura tengan duduk berdua membicarakan sesuatu, Sasuke pun mendekati mereka hendak bertanya.

"Sudah seminggu, tapi kita sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar mengenai Sakura, aku merindukannya," kata seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, apa dia baik-baik saja, aku rindu dengannya,"

"Sama Hinata-chan, aku juga merindukannya,"

"Ehm.."

Ino dan Hinata yang kaget pun menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu ya? Padahal kalian tetangga, kau tahu Sakura saat ini sedang…"

"I..Ino-chan! Bukannya Sakura melarang kita untuk memberitahu Sasuke?" kata Hinata memotong perkataan Ino.

Ino pun memandang Hinata, teringat kembali janjinya pada Sakura.

"Beri tahu aku…" kata Sasuke datar, "Ku mohon," tambahnya lagi yang sukses membuat kedua gadis di hadapannya itu tercengang. Ino memandang Hinata ragu, kemudian menghela nafas pendek dan kembali memandang Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Saat ini Sakura tengah menjalani operasi dengan kemungkinan berhasil hanya dua puluh persen," kata Ino miris.

"Hn, operasi? Kau bohong ya?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Kau ini, terserah kalau kau tidak percaya, bahkan hal sekecil ini pun kau tidak mengetahuinya, padahal hampir satu sekolah mengetahui hal ini, yah Sakura sih memang selalu tersenyum di depanmu, tapi setidaknya kau tahu sedikit tentang Sakura yang sejak kecil telah berada di sampingmu itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Dengar ya Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura sejak kecil menderita gagal jantung, jadi operasi yang ku maksud tadi adalah operasi pencangkokan jantung,"

"Ga..gagal jantung?" Sasuke tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yah selama ini alasan Sakura bertahan adalah kau Sasuke Uchiha! Tapi kau malah memperlakukannya seperti itu. kau tahu operasi dilakukan senin lalu, dan sampai saat ini kita sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar apapun tentangnya. Kau tahu mungkin saja dia sudah..sudah.." Ino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, air matanya keluar dan ia menangis mengingat sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan hal apapun lagi, yang ada difikirannya saat ini ialah segera menemui Sakura. Hatinya miris mengetahui bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui penyakit Sakura ini. Sasuke berlari, terus berlari, yang ada di otaknya hanya wajah Sakura, hatinya begitu sakit memikirkan gadis itu. sekali lagi ia terus berlari, dan berlari hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

OoOoOoO

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah, kini ia telah berada di depan rumah Sakura.

"Hn, tumben kau mencarinya," kata Gaara dingin.

"Aku tanya dimana Sakura!" Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar itu tiba-tiba membentak Gaara.

"Sakura sudah tidak ada! Kau puas!" Gaara mulai membalas membentak Sasuke.

"Ka..kau bohongkan?" Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Sakura sudah pergi, dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Kau yang selalu menyakitinya pasti puaskan?"

"…"

"Padahal ku fikir kau akan berbaik hati untuk memberinya sedikit harapan saat dia harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya, tapi kau malah mencampakkannya,"

"…" Sasuke teringat akan pesan Sakura yang memintanya untuk bertemu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, melihatmu membuatku semakin sakit, padahal Sakura tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya untuk pria sepertimu," kata Gaara seraya beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Ku mohon, izinkan aku melihat peristirahatan terakhirnya,"

OoOoOoO

Sasuke menyentuh nisan yang masih baru itu, Sabaku no Sakura, nama itu jelas terpampang dalam ukiran nisan yang sederhana. Air matanya mengalir, gadis yang dicintainya kini telah tiada, kenapa? Kenapa dia bari sadar kalau dia mencintai gadis itu tepat saat gadis itu meninggalkannya?

Hatinya lebih sakit lagi mengingat semua perlakuan buruknya pada gadis itu. padahal Sakura selalu tersenyum untuknya, memperlakukannya dengan lembut, membantunya, tapi apa yang dia lakukan?

"Sakura, maafkan aku…" Sasuke terduduk di depan makam Sakura, air matanya kini mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi pipinya yang putih itu.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi dengan indahnya, ia tengah berada di bukit tempat Sakura mnyuruhnya untuk menemuinya dulu, matanya menerawang jauh. Angin sore berhembus, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang begitu indah.

"Hey kau melihatnya kan?" kata Sasuke seraya mengelus lembut batang pohon sakura di sampingnya.

"Kau melihatnya kan? Gadis yang sangat kucintai itu,"

"bagaimana keadaannya saat itu? apa dia kedinginan? Apa dia menangis atau tersenyum? Ah tentu saja ia pasti akan tersenyum,"

"Padahal dia menungguku dengan senyumannya, padahal aku membaca dengan jelas pesannya, tapi kenapa aku tidak datang? Kenapa aku selalu saja menyakitinya?"

"Hey, apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu? Kau pasti menghiburnya dengan kelopak sakuramu kan?" Sasuke sudah seperti orang gila sekarang, berbicara kepada pohon sakura yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya.

"Apa…dia akan memaafkanku yah?" mata Sasuke menerawang jauh, seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun"

'DEG!'

Sasuke menoleh, air matanya mengalir, di hadapannya kini seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sa..Sakura…"

Sakura tersenyum padanya, senyum lembut seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya kearah wajah Sasuke, mengelus pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Sasuke berusaha mengenggam tangan Sakura, tapi bayangan Sakura di hadapannya semakin mengabur.

"Tidak, jangan Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku…" mohon Sasuke, tapi Sakura di hadapannya terus menghilang, Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun padanya, hanya tersenyum, hingga saat sosok itu telah hilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal erat, dibukanya secara perlahan dan menemukan sehelai kelopak sakura di sana.

"Hn, ternyata kau berusaha menghiburku juga ya," kata Sasuke tersenyum miris sambil memandangi pohon sakura di hadapannya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, air matanya lagi-lagi mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Sakuraaaaa!"

OoOoOoO

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar nak?" suara Mikoto tampak bahagia melihat anaknya kini telah siuman.

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Mikoto.

"Kau sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali selama sebulan ini," kata Mikoto.

"Aku…aku sangat merindukannya kaa-san," kata Sasuke sedih.

"yah dia juga sangat merindukanmu," kata Mikoto seraya tersenyum, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksud kaa-san?", kali ini Mikoto yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak ingat Sasuke?"

Sasuke nampak berfikir, kemudian rasa sakit kembali menjalar di kepalanya, sekelebat banyangan memori berputar-putar di kepalanya. Saat ia mendengar tentang penyakit Sakura, operasi yang akan dijalani gadis itu, saat ia berlari dengan sangat tergesa-gesa untuk menemui gadis itu, ya sangat tergesa-gesa sehingga ia tidak sadar sebuah truk yang melaju kencang menabrak tubuhnya hingga terhempas jauh.

"Kau kecelakaan saat hendak menyebrang jalan karena terburu-buru, semenjak itu kau koma hingga hari ini" jelas Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, sudah berapa lama aku koma?"

"Sebulan, yah tepat sebulan,"

Sasuke termenung, dirinya telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama sebulan, pikirannya kini menerawang jauh. Sakura yang terkena penyakit gagal jantung, Sakura yang akan mejalani operasi pencangkokan jantung yang kemungkinan keberhasilannya hanya sedikit, Sakura yang menunggunya di bukit belakang sekolah, itu semua adalah kenyataan. Tapi tentang Sakura yang meninggalkannya…apakah…

"Sakura, kaa-san dimana Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Sakura…"

OoOoOoO

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink tampak berdiri memandangi bukit-bukit kecil di hadapannya, pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ia merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, menikmati setiap detakan jantung barunya. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Terima kasih karena tetap menungguku Sakura," Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura, hingga ia tidak perlu lagi menoleh untuk melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Kau sudah siuman Sasuke?" kata Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau berada di rumah sakit saat aku siuman, kata kaa-san kau selalu menjengukku setiap hari. Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?"

"A..aku takut kau akan marah karena aku menemuimu," jawab Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku menyesal telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk selama ini. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"A..apa maksudmu Sasuke, kapan aku meninggalkanmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sudah pernah merasakannya, perasaan ketika kau meninggalkanku, rasanya begitu sakit, teramat sakit. Aku tahu kau takkan semudah itu memaafkanku, tapi ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan kedua…"

"Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukmu Sasuke…"

"…"

"Karena sejak awak aku selalu berada disini hanya untuk menantimu," kata Sakura lagi seraya tersenyum, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura, menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Aishiteru Sakura,"

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun"

**~~~END~~~**

Yosh..!

Selesai juga fic one shot pertamaku! XD

Gimana? Gimana?

Jelekkan? Mau gimana lagi, namanya juga fic pertama! XD

Maaf kalau kurang sedih, soalnya saya baru kali ini menulis cerita yang ada kisah sedihnya, tapi akhirnya tetep happy ending sih, soalnya saya gak terlalu suka fic yang sad ending..

Kecewa~~

Oke minna, saya berharap ada yang bersedia ngereview fic jelek saya ini, jangan ngeflame yak^^

RE

VI

EW


End file.
